A Werewolf's Tale
by bkwrmgrl87
Summary: This story is Remus telling Lily in their 6th year about how he came to be a werewolf. Rated T for mild violence. One-Shot. bkwrmgrl87


A Werewolf's Tale A/N: This is an outtake from Chapter 8 of LTYH, but it can be read as a one-shot because it can be read by it's self. I didn't want to change the rating because of the mild violence so I put it here as a separate story.  
This story is rated T for mild violence and action. It's not gory, but it might not be suitable for young children.

"It was a dark night, but the moon was bright. Mum had told me to come in the house, that it was time to wash up and go to bed, but I was having too much fun enjoying the cool breeze as I played with my toy broomstick. I don't know if you know this Lily, but my house is right on the edge of the Hampshire Forest. I didn't want to go to bed, I wanted to stay up and play, little did I know what the dire consequences of disobeying my mother would be." He chuckled here, not the pleasant happy one; no, it was a cold and bitter laugh that seemed to make Lily shiver.

"So instead of heading for my home I flew my broom into the forest. Not deep, but far enough in that if my mother were to look out of the back window she would not see me. I wasn't scared, for I thought naively that I knew the forest well enough to know my way back out. I was too young to understand that flying got you a lot farther than walking, so I continued on my broom for a few minutes until a heard the most terrible noise I had ever heard in my life at that time. It was a low guttural growl that made me stop and shiver. I hopped off my broom and looked around me, listening to the see if the thing was close to me.

"There was a snarl and then all of a sudden I felt teeth tearing into my leg. I cried out. The sound echoed throughout the forest and when the beast heard me it seemed to get more excited the more I cried and yelled in pain.

"My parents had heard the cries of pain in the distance and were then alerted to the fact that I had yet to come in the house after my mother called to me. I, at this time, was being bitten and torn up. The thing wouldn't get off of me, it weighed too much for my slight body. The pain from the bites were horrendous but then I felt a fire burning from my left shoulder down to my fingers on my left side. Though I didn't know it at the time, the fire was actually from the werewolf breaking my whole entire left arm.

"After the werewolf broke my arm the immense pain of both it and the bites I received has scattered my memories, but it was around this time that my parents had located me. Before the pain knocked me unconscious I remember hearing big banging noises and seeing flashes of bright lights and the sound of howling fading deeper into the forest. But the next thing I know, I'm lying on a bed in Hospital. I was in the Dai Llewellyn ward on the First Floor that treats Creature-Induced Injuries for about a whole solid month before I was completely healed and released. My parents hardly ever left my bedside, and when they had to I was reassured that nothing was to change and that they loved me the same and no matter what I was, I was still loved deeply by them." Remus saw that there were tears streaming down Lily's face as she listened to his unpleasant revelation. She didn't talk or interrupt, she just continued listening to his ghastly account of his change from human to werewolf.

"When the next full moon came around I was still trying to recover from my attack, so I was still hospitalized at this time. When it was the night of the full moon I was placed in a humongous white walled cell-like chamber that resided in Hospital. I was left in the room fully clothed but one of the Healers had told me that when I heard a knock on the door that I was to undress completely because the clothes would be shredded if I kept them on because of a werewolf being so much bigger than my human body.

"The only way I can describe my change is that it felt like someone was trying to pull me apart into a million pieces and the pain was indescribable, but some how I survived through the experience. I don't remember anything about that night other than the pain. I'm sorry Lily. I don't think I should have told you so much! I can't believe how carried away I got. Are you okay? Do you feel faint?" Remus asked worriedly, seeing how pale and scared Lily looked.

He didn't want to scare her away forever, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but she just said, "I'm fine Remus. Just give me a moment to compose myself. After she had control over herself and they were roughly kicked out of the library by Madame Pince they ascended together in silence and made their way back up to the common room, both thinking over what had happened to him almost ten years ago.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


End file.
